Valentine Dance
by MyDarlingRose
Summary: It's St Valentines Day and the students of Hogwarts are having a dance to celebrate. Of course, two teachers aren't so delighted until a certain Headmaster causes a moment they'll never forget. ONESHOT. Severus/OFC.


The Great Hall was decorated in reds, pinks and whites. Large balloon hearts floated about the ceiling and pink smoke coated the floor like candy floss. Tables and chairs were dotted about the place for the students to sit, but most of them were dancing in the middle of the dance floor to the loud music , with the exception of a few couples huddled in darkened areas for privacy. It was almost too much for Severus to stand and he had to suppress the urge to vomit. He, of course, was obliged to attend such an event aswell as the other professors, who seemed to be _enjoying_ themselves.

Suzanne was stood next to him and by the expression on her face she looked as bored as he.

''Not enjoying ourselves are we, Miss Rosewood?'' he mocked, conceiling a smirk that threatened to appear.

''Speak for yourself.'' she replied emotionless, obviously not in the mood to talk. He could tell that she was also not impressed with having to spend her night supervising teenagers while they rave without a care in the world.

''Dressed a little out of theme are we, Mr Snape?'' she said with the same mocking tone he gave to her, taking a look at his usual black robe attire.

''I couldn't care less about the theme seeing as its not my choice to attend.'' he growled.

''Hm.'' was her reaction and they stood there in more silence, with only the music in the backround raging in their ears.

''Severus! Why aren't you dancing?'' Dumbledore exclaimed cheerily as he approached them both. Severus shot him a look that could kill a man.

''Excuse me? Why would I perform in such a ludicrous act?'' he blurted, looking rather calm and bored with the question.

''Now Severus, don't be so selfish. I'm sure that Professor Rosewood would acompany you for one dance?'' he looked excitedly at Suzanne, who had a rather surprised look on her face.

''I'm sorry Headmaster, but I haven't danced in a long time and don't intend to start.'' she said, doing her best to sound kind.

''Well then, that settles it.'' said the kind old man and pushed both Severus and Suzanne rather harshly forward, making them end up on the dance floor. They both stumbled a bit before regaining balance, staring at eachother then turning their heads to Dumbledore who was motioning with his hands for them to go on.

Suddenly, the music changed from upbeat to a slow piano sonata and students started to leave and take a seat to rest, with only a few couples staying on to sway to the music.

Looking awkwardly at eachother, Severus made the first move and lifted his hand up for her to take. Hesitantly, she slid her hand into his and placed her other on his shoulder and he positioned his other hand on her waist. Standing there for a few more seconds, as if trying to stall, they glided across the floor. Slowly at first, using this time for the memories of how to dance kick-in, before they soon were gracefully moving without a fault. Students gasped and whispered, shocked that _the _Professor Snape was dancing with the _Ice Queen _of Hogwarts. Both teachers scowled in their direction, causing them to quickly look away. Returning their attention back to eachother, he stared into her eyes and she back at his.

'' When did you learn to dance?'' his question shook her out of her trance.

'' A lady always knows.'' her answer made him smirk.

Letting go of her waist, he spun her around a few times, letting her long chiffon red velvet dress spread and twirl around her ankles.

'' Now, when did _you _learn to dance?'' she asked as he pulled her back in.

'' Coincidence.'' he said.'' I'm surprised that we're even doing this.''

'' You started it.'' she said. They continued dancing without interuption, speeding it up a bit.

'' You joined in.'' he raised an eyebrow.

They suddenly changed from a simple dance to a waltz. Elegantly drifting, spinning in all different kind of directions, their bodies close together and arms locked, never letting go. More gawks and looks were sent their way but this time neither one of them noticed.

It was as if they were reading eachothers minds, their dance didn't hold a single stumble or mistake but only perfect footwork and sync, almost like they had been practicing this in advance.

''Do you always have to be such a show off?'' said Severus mid stride.

''You're always filled with prejudice.'' they carried on and Severus let go again for her to spin only to pull her back in again.

''And you're self-absorbed.'' he re-positioned his hand on her waist and they carried on. They moved faster and the music picked up its rhythem to match their emotions.

''You're arrogant.'' she said before he dipped her and she bent her back with the motion. Slowly he lifted her up again and moved his lips to her ear.

''You're obnoxious.'' he whispered, twirling her around once more.

''You're cruel.''

''Irrirating.''

''Insufferable.''

Insults flew through the air around them but the dancing never stopped, only grew more passionate. They were both caught up in the music and themselves that they didn't notice that all the other couples left the dance floor only to go and stare with the others, leaving Severus and Suzanne alone. Her dress flew and sweeped in all the directions that he lead her to. Their colours mingled with eachother, the deep red of her dress and the pure black of his robes, forming a new dance of their own.

The music was coming to a close and Severus pushed her out for a final pirouette, caught her hand and pulled her back so close that their lips were inches apart.

''I hate you.'' she whispered.

''I hate you too.'' he whispered back.

He was about to lean in closer, when all of a sudden loud applause filled the Hall. Cheering and whistles echoed through the walls from all the stunned students and teachers. Turning their heads towards the crowd, Severus's and Suzanne's eyes widened and they broke apart abruptly, standing stiffly in the middle of the floor. The loud clapping didn't stop, only got louder with some wolf whistles that made Severus glare at them all.

Suzanne brushed past him with a flushed expression on her face from the emarrassment and she ran to the large oak doors. Sending one last scowl that subsided the applause, Severus followed Suzanne out.

''What have you done, Albus?'' said Minerva, smiling at the man beside her.

''I've done nothing, only encouraged it.'' he said, returning the smile.


End file.
